


Rutting Season

by SciFiDVM



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Antlers, F/M, Gen, LJ "25 prompts in 25 days", slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/pseuds/SciFiDVM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky attempt to utilize the prompt "Antlers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutting Season

**Shortly After Team Matheson Arrives in DC… Assumes Charloe happened en route.**

“Well, this is unexpected.” Charlie mused dryly.

“Not really if you take into account the historical precedents and recent changes in their social hierarchy and mating status.” Rachel suggests.

“Jesus Rachel. You make it sound like something off the Discovery Chanel.” Miles joined the little audience convened around the fighting men.

“If you imagine them with antlers, they would look a lot like rutting elk.” She countered.

“True enough.” Miles agreed.

“Should I do something?” Charlie asked, some concern showing for the two men currently brawling over her.

Miles answered. “Nah. They’ll just wear themselves out. It’ll make Bass easier to deal with tonight.”

“You think he’ll hurt Jason?” She asked.

At that moment Jason made a running tackle on Bass with a head shot straight to his solar plexus. The onlookers all tilted their heads in unison, following the frame of reference of the bodies as they crashed to the ground.

“Looks like he’s got it under control.” Rachel filled in as they all grimaced.

“Charlie, you really gotta stop sleeping with the alpha male types.” Miles chided.

“Are you kidding? How is this my fault? Jason’s all hopped up on drugs and commando nonsense now. He was like a neutered puppy when I slept with him.”

Just then Tom walked up. “What has that troublesome boy o’ mine gotten himself into now?”

“Fighting Bass over Charlie.” Miles answered.

“Can’t say I saw that coming.” Tom replied.

“Thank you.” Charlie smiled at him.

“You misunderstand, young lady.” Tom corrected. “It’s just that you’re not the Matheson I figured Monroe would be fighting for.”

“Oh come on…” Miles grumbled.

“’Borderline erotic fixation’ my ass!” Bass yelled as he punched Jason in the face, knocking him unconscious.


End file.
